ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor: Fantasy/Performance thoughts
This page is for the thoughts of each performance from The X Factor Fantasy. Andrew's Thoughts Week 1 Jennel: Jennel, I am going to be honest with you. That was completely and utterly boring. I think you could have done it way better. Very disappointed. Emblem3: Okay guys, that was terrible. The song choice, the arrangement, your harmonies, I suggest start getting ready to go home. Samantha: Samantha, I know I may be bias but you just gave a great performance. I am very proud. Michael: I thought you were good. You weren’t incredible, but you were alright. Cher: Your stage presence was spot on. Excellent job. Little Mix: That was literally the best performance tonight so far! I see so much potential in you guys in making it on a record label. Delilah is making you guys into stars. Cassadee: You were outstanding. I think you are going to be here next week no doubt. Jacob: Okay Jacob, ummm… I am going to be honest. Very, very rubbish. You can do much better. Ella: Ella you have so much potential to be a star. I just didn’t see it tonight.' Fifth Harmony:' Okay. You guys were phenomenal! I think you just shut out everyone here tonight. I better see you guys here next week. Amanda: Amanda, I am so god damn proud to be your mentor. You just killed it. I am just speechless. Blake: That was the worst performance of tonight. I really think you are capable of more. Ellie I suggest you start fixing up your team because they were honestly the worst of tonight. Carly: Just when I thought it couldn’t get better. You came out and brought the house down. You are going to be in the Finals no matter what. Week 2 Delilah's Thoughts Week 1 Jennel: I just thought it was completely boring, it was the wrong song choice, i just hated it. Emblem3: you guys did great, but i believe you guys can do way better than that performance you just gave. Samantha: Good, but expecting more. Michael: I feel the song wasn't the best choice and that with a performance like that, you won't make it too far. Cher: Loved it, and your attitude was the cherry on top, just amazing. Little Mix: You were amazing, you had loads of energy, and it was just overall fun watching you. Cassadee: I feel the song wasn't Cassadee but you still did a good job. Jacob: I think the song didn't fit you as an artist and I'm worried for you. Ella: Loved it, you are gonna be a star hun. Fifth Harmony: I'm actually speechless, words cannot describe how f***ing awesome that was. It was obviously the best performance of the night. Amanda: It was good, that's really it though. Blake: '''You had really bad pitch problems hun, and on stage you just looked a little awkward, sorry babe. '''Carly: I actually teared up a little, it was that amazing. Bravo! And you're only 13, wow, I can't believe that. Week 2 Cassadee: Cassadee, it was good, but I was really expecting more from you. What I'm wondering is where'd the Cassadee we met in auditions go? Blake: Hun, I gotta say it wasn't that good, you didn't really improve at all from last week and I think you should pack your suitcase. Ella: Wow girl, that was really good actually. Trust me, Kelly's hard to sing but you really did the song justice and made it your own, good job! Little Mix: Girls, you know that I love you, and because of that I can give you actual criticism. Ok, it wasn't what I thought would happen, you seemed out of breath and the song is very hard to sing live because of Ke$ha's unique style, I believe in you girls and doubt you'll have to worry this week, but just remember that next time. Amanda: I was very impressed Amanda! And that's Adele, like really...she's almost impossible to sing, so very good job babe. Jacob: I'm sorry but that wasn't too good, I'm worrying for you again but I'm honestly thinking Ellie might be guiding you in the wrong direction with these songs. Carly: Very good Carly, that was amazing. I love how you took this uptempo, dance song and made it into a ballady beautiful, track. Props to you! Fifth Harmony: Oh. My. God!!!! Girls that was so amazing! You left me speechless! Just, another amazing night, great job. Samantha: Sammy, that wasn't too hot, it was pitchy, and all over the place. Sorry, but I think you should pack your suitcase. Michael: Michael, that was surprisingly...good. I really liked it actually. Cher: Girl, I hope you know that I love you, but it wasn't too good. I think you'll be safe this week but next time you really need to step up your performance. Eloise's Thoughts Week 1 *Out sick Week 2 Manuel's Thoughts Jennel: Jennel that was incredible i totally felt your rock a roll vibe, i do think we need to work on your vocals more but it was great, and i believe in you so much. Emblem3: '''Wow guys the beginning of the song was great, but after that it just didnt work anymore. That was probably the worst performance throughout this competition. I agree with Andrew, you guys might need to pack your bags. Samantha''': Thats was great Sam, well done. Week 2